Titus
| extra2=| }} Abilities Titus is a veteran fighter with considerable experience and all around strength. Speed Titus speed is probably his less impressive physical feat, he can run incredibly fast and even move at the speed of soru at the very least but with the aid of cosmic energy Titus can boost himself along the way to an even more impressive speed allowing him to catch up to opponents faster then him to some extent or even fully. After unlocking his chakras Titus body is constantly filled with cosmic energy he uses to fuel his own body and techniques, because of this Titus top speed is his normal speed, as the extra fatigue he'd have from running at top speed is almost non existent granted by the abundance of energy he has. Strength Over the course of his childhood Titus strength was always a tad above every other child his strength was always incredible for human standards but only after undergoing training he fully understood how strong he was. Titus can lift up various tons of weight and shatter stone with his hands, Titus effortlessly bends steel and iron with his hands and his grip can shatter chains, but perhaps his biggest feat of strength deals in his legs. Titus can jump incredible heights, heights that allow him to reach the top of buildings in one single leap, his leg strength is so strong he can hunt birds by headbutting them straight out of the sky. After unlocking his chakras Titus entire body is always drowning on excess energy provident from the nature around him, because of the high amount of energy bestowed upon him he can deliver various energy demanding punches and kicks without suffering fatigue. Endurance Second only to his strength Titus endurance is on par with the beasts of the new world, his skin can withstand sword slashes and survive almost unscratched and bullets need to be in the order of dozens to take him down for good. Titus incredible endurance is linked to his natural strength, but like his strength because of the cosmic energy he can use as fuel to live Titus entire body is at least 20 times more "alive" then every other person's, Titus can heal minor wounds such as scratches in the span of minutes and fatal wounds in mere days, anything that causes pain will soon disappear after a couple of hours, this amazing regenerative ability allows him to close up blood flows and prevent blood loss faster. Haki Boshushoku As a mostly melee fighter Titus armament haki is incredible resistant, adding to his overall defense and offense, however he lacks the technique required to sharpen a sword, as he never utilized a sword in his life nor is aware of how to, however he can coat it to add to it's resistance. Interestingly enough Titus has gained a fonding of coating random stuff when fighting, if only to use them as shield or a counter, because of this his boshushoku haki while not the strongest in the world can be applied at an incredible speed, Titus can coat himself with haki even before he was aware of direct danger, his boshushoku became reflexive. Kenbunshoku Perhaps one of his less impressive feats is his mastery over Kenbunshoku Haki, he can easily see the moves of the enemy before the enemies fully realize their next course of action and can track people with kenbunshoku haki perfectly. Due to his newfound link with nature and the cosmos Titus has slowly and steadily increased his kenbunshoku haki to a truly terrifying extent his ability to observe has given him a power simmilar to his previous devil fruit, his kenbunshoku strangely enhances all his senses a considerable ammount. Haoshoku Titus possesses the rarest form of haki in the world, and is well aware of it, in spite of this he barely ever uses it for anything other then simple intimidation, however his haoshoku haki leaks out when he is perfectly peaceful. While it might sound paradoxical when at his most peaceful state Titus' Haoshoku Haki is at it's peak capable of knocking out an army and intimidate entire islands, the cause of this while not certain might be linked to his passive absorption of pure cosmic energy. Martial Arts Titus is a very talented Martial Artist who started his track by training under Barbatos an accomplished Martial Artist by his own right. He is well versed in the art of Byakko no Hoko, a martial art that much like tiger style kung fu focuses on incredible sheer power to overwhelm it's opponents, because of this speed and defense are normally neglected but Titus considerable speed only speaks more of his destructive power if he were to fully utilize the techniques he trained with. But by his own choice Titus does not use byakko no hokko styles to their full extent deeming them too be too destructive, however he did keep the hidden technique of Byakko No Hoko, an ancient meditation method that allows him to truly believe he is something else, for Barbatos it would be the legendary White Tiger of the west. Over the course of time Titus developed his own branch of Byakko no Hokko which itself was already a branch of an even older school of martial arts, but rather then forming a branch it stands as it's own independent style named Okami, (literally means: Great God or simply Wolf). Okami Titus fully uses every technique he learned when training under Barbatos in his new style but however he altered them to better suit his needs, as he knows that Byakko No Hokko focuses too heavily on doing great destructive damage to everything enemy and ally alike, so because of it's great tool on the battle ground Titus shifted the focus to maneuverability and lessens his power when attacking. With the focus being on how to maneuver and on the foot work rather then the brute strength of the arms and legs, Titus gained a style that was able to more easily adapt to new situations, in fact deadly efficient at adapting, and to make up for the lessened power he imposed on himself he amply uses cosmic energy when fighting. The specifics on how he applies cosmic energy to his strikes various from form to form, but he forces the form to be able to bend and connect to each of the other forms overlapping the specifics if needed. Forms: Raimei Kihei (Thundering Cavalry) This form focuses entirely on movement and how to better use Cosmic energy as a fuel source and propulsion, it doesn't focus however on the legs as Titus natural agility deemed it too narrow minded, instead every muscle is treated equally, and balance is kept in mind at all times, when using techniques of this form. Another interesting trait to be noted is that cosmic energy acts and looks very much like lightning when he uses this form. Most of the offensive techniques utilized in this form while can be used for direct damage rely heavily on countering and not doing damage directly or at all, Titus prefered form when dealing with anyone not stronger then him as it feels most natural to him and because it doesn't use needless excessive force. Rakurai Senso (Lightning Strike War) This form focuses on offense and defense, and requires Titus to use Cosmic Energy as a focused concussive blast for medium range or use it close to him for enhanced defensive and offensive purposes. Unlike the upper form, this one deals with direct damage through powerful punches and kicks reminiscent to kick boxing and muay thai but unlike byakko no hokko in a focused manner not to waste power on destroying the surroundings. Titus developed this form after visiting Strong Arm Island, where everyone was born with super strength, and thus after various generations they devloped a martial art that fully utilized their strength, by learning the basics from them he implemented them with Byakko No Hokko and Muay Thai which Marcus taught him when they were together. When using this form, much like Raimei Kihei the cosmic energy around him looks like lightning surging, but in this form it's kept inside him ready to explode when attacking, however it leaks a little from his eyes from the pupil, leaving a small trail of sparks whenever he moves'' Raiden Chowa (Thunder and Lightning Harmony) This form is different from the other 2 because the user requires meditation to use, a form of battle meditation where Titus needs to focus deeply and allow Cosmic Energy to fully enter and exit his body, when using this form Titus moves and attacks very gracefully, in a very artsy manner, however the way he fights is not the real wonder with this form, when utilizing this form Titus can insert his own life essence into the cosmic energy of the universe and have it will itself on nature itself. In other words Titus can manipulate nature to some degree when using this form, he can make boulders rise, make water move, bend the wind to do his bidding and even influence fire. The full extent of his control over nature is uncertain, but with it he gains acess to infinite new ways to fight and counter. However this comes at a cost, to use this form Titus needs to meditate and reach his higher self, loosing his personality and leaving his body to the mercy of the universe, out of generosity or chance the universe uses Titus body as an avatar capable of carrying out it's will. When in this state Titus will cease to talk and merely act, his actions brutally efficient and his eyes taken by a bright white lights accompanied with a determined expression but completely neutral. Upon entering this state Titus will be unable to directly influence his movements and attacks, and has to forcibly take back his body from the universe, as the only thing remaining would be his astral projection who watches over the battle.